evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Heroes
Fallen Heroes is commonly named for lost heroes and heroines turning over to the dark side. Overview What they are in that way? Many heroes walk a thin line between good and evil, indeed many heroes have been driven by despair, rage, or even madness onto the path of bad, often fighting against people they once protected or fought alongside. These villains turn evil due to events in their lives, such as being corrupted by another villain, their desire for revenge, a failed love relationship, or even betrayal. A Hero turned to the Dark side is usually the end-result of a protagonist exposed to a Corrupting Influence, a Brainwasher, a Possessor and occasionally a Charismatic Villain, an Extortionist or a Blackmailer. In many ways, a Fallen Hero represents the fear of great person turned into a new hateful being driven in many ways driven into evil. In the worst cases, these characters can even become Pure Evil to add drama to the story, once they throw away whatever redeeming features they may have had. Types of Fallen Heroes Depending on the setting they can turn in this different scenarios: *'Rejected By Everyone': A character who may have been done heroic things but have been looked down by his/her peers and turned against them. *'Not Good With Rejection'/'The Lost Lenore': The saddest way in that a hero turns into villainy, Many heroes fall in love but in the way, their beloved rejected him or in the worst of the cases died for the greater good. *'From Nobody to Nightmare': An individual that is seen as merely pathetic but in a moment can turn into a new unholy horror. *'From Sugar to Excrement': A character who was looked by anyone as great is later been revealed as true monster bringing shock and/or despair to those who know him/her. *'From Champion to Power Hungry': A character who initially have a new found power but later used to his/her selfish ambition turned him into the very being they sought to defeat/destroy. *'Protagonist Journey into Villainy': An interesting way to turn a hero into a villain. The individual first begins as good but turn evil. Additional Notes *Commonly Fallen Heroes can be Knights of Cerebus, In a way that serves as a foil to the hero, and also as a cautionary tale to future generations of heroes. *Normally, they will talk about the greatest things they do before turning into villainy, to later rejected those notions. *Characters who were acolytes to a hero or are "Average Joes" do not qualify as Fallen Heroes, Neither Fake Hero who tale fake stories. All in all, These characters could have the possibility to redeem themselves in order to prove that in their heart there is a good person, in others, one could reject such a notion, at the end they choose a way that may never come back. Examples Mythology *'Tantalus' (Greco-Roman mythology) Anime and Manga *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' **'Toguro' **'Shinobu Sensui' *''Digimon'' series **'Lucemon' (Digimon Tamers). **'Akihiro Kurata' (Digimon Data Squad). *''One Piece'' **'Captain Morgan' **'Captain Kuro' **'Bartholomew Kuma' *''JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure'' **'Dio Brando' **'Funny Valentine' *''Bleach'' **'Gin Ichimaru' **'Sōsuke Aizen' **'Kaname Tōsen' **'Maki Ichinose' **'Shūsuke Amagai' **Gotei 13's Zanpakutō spirits ***'Zabimaru' ***'Hyōrinmaru' ***'Katen Kyōkotsu' ***'Senbonzakura' **'Uryū Ishida' *''Naruto'' **[[w:c:villains:Nagato|'Nagato' aka Pain]] **'Sasuke Uchiha' **'Itachi Uchiha' **[[w:c:villains:Obito Uchiha|'Obito Uchiha'/'Tobi']] **'Menma Uzumaki' *'Akio Ohtori' (Revolutionary Girl Utena). *''Fairy Tail'' **'Laxus Dreyar' **'Jellal Fernandes' **'Hades' **'Acnologia' **'Future Rogue Cheney' **'God Serena' **'Zeref Dragneel' **'Irene Belserion' **'E.N.D.' *''Attack on Titan'' **'Warrior Unit' ***'Reiner Braun' ***'Bertolt Hoover' ***'Annie Leonhart' **'Dina Yeager' **'Eren Yeager' *''Akame Ga Kill!'' **'The Emperor' **'Liver' **'Seryu Ubiquitous' **'Kurome' **'Run' **'Wave' *''Pokémon'' **'Necrozma' **'Lysandre' *'Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' (Date A Live). *[[w:c:villains:Goku Black|'Zamasu' aka Goku Black]] (Dragon Ball Super). Comics ''DC'' *''Green Lantern'' **'Krona' **'Vothoom' **'Sinestro' *'Black Adam ' (Shazam). *'Superboy-Prime' (Superman). *''Batman'' **'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' **'The Batman Who Laughs' **'Frank Miller' **'Paul Sloane/Two-Face' ''Marvel'' *'Winter Soldier' (Captain America). *''Hulk'' **'Maestro' **'Abomination' *'Venom' (Spider-Man). *'Tenth Brother' (Star Wars: Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu). Image Comics *''The Walking Dead'' **'Shane' **'Brian Blake' **'Sherry' **'Negan' Others *'The Plutonian' (Irredeemable) Films Animated *''Bleach'' **'Dark Ones' ***'Ganryū' **'Sōjirō Kusaka' **'Kokutō' *[[w:c:villains:Yokai (Big Hero 6)|'Robert Callaghan' aka Yokai]] (Big Hero 6) *''Kung Fu Panda'' **'Tai Lung' **'Kai the Collector' *'Ken' (Toy Story 3) *'Tortoise John' (Rango) *'Mor'do' (Brave). *'Cad Spinner' (Planes: Fire & Rescue) *'Thunderclap' (The Good Dinosaur) *'Te Kā' (Moana) *'Two-Face' (The Lego Batman Movie) *'Rex Dangervest' (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) Live-Action *'Dr. Charles Decker' (Konga) *'Travis Bickle' (Taxi Driver) *''Star Wars'' **''Episode IV – A New Hope'' ***'Darth Vader' ***'Stormtroopers' ****'The 501st Legion' **''Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' ***[[w:c:villains:Count Dooku|'Count Dooku'/'Darth Tyranus']] ***'Jango Fett' ***'Zam Wesell' **''Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' ***'Commander Cody' ***'Mas Amedda' **''Episode VII – The Force Awakens'' ***'Kylo Ren' ****'Knights of Ren' *''The Evil Dead'' franchise **''The Evil Dead'' 1981 ***'Cheryl Williams' ***'Scotty' ***'Linda' ***'Shelly' **'Henrietta Knowby' (Evil Dead II: Dead by Dawn) *''Friday the 13th'' **'Roy Burns' (A New Beginning) **'Tamara Mason' (Jason Takes Manhattan) *'Brundlefly' (The Fly) *'Alex Forrest' (Fatal Attraction) *'The Old Man' (Robocop 2) *''Batman Returns'' **'Max Shreck' **'Catwoman' *'Two-Face' (Batman Forever) *'Ace Rothstein' (Casino) *''Mission: Impossible'' film series **'Jim Phelps' **'Franz Krieger' **'Sean Ambrose' **'Janik Vinter' **'Atlee' **'John Lark/August Walker' *'Poison Ivy' (Batman & Robin) *'Quentin' (Cube). *'Sir August De Wynter' (The Avengers 1998) *'Dr. Vannacutt' (House on Haunted Hill) *''X-Men'' film series **'Magneto' ***'Pyro' ***'Mystique' ***'Dark Phoenix' **'Sabretooth' **'Angel Salvadore' **'Silver Samurai' **'Bolivar Trask' **'Deadpool' **'Angel' **'Firefist' **'Cable' *'Sebastian Caine' (Hollow Man) *'Rinaldo Pazzi' (Hannibal) *'Rachel Wright' (I Spy) *'Bill' (Kill Bill) *''Spider-Man'' trilogy **'Doctor Octopus' **'Harry Osborn/New Goblin' *''James Bond'' **'Miranda Frost' **'Raoul Silva' *''Saw'' films **'Zep Hindle' **'Lawrence Gordon' **'Mark Hoffman' **'Logan Nelson' *''The Grudge 2'' **'Aubrey Davis' **'Trish Kimble' *''Night at the Museum'' **'Cecil Fredericks' **'Sir Lancelot' *''Transformers'' film series **'Megatron' **'Megatronus Prime/The Fallen' **'Sentinel Prime' **'Joshua Joyce' *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' (Iron Man) **'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' (The Incredible Hulk) **''Iron Man 3'' ***'Maya Hansen' ***'Vice President Rodriguez' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' ***'Winter Soldier' ***'Alexander Pierce' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' ***'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' ***'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' **'Darren Cross/Yellowjacket' (Ant-Man) **'Kaecilius' (Doctor Strange) **'Hela Odinsdottir' (Thor: Ragnarok) **''Black Panther'' ***'N'Jobu' ***'W'Kabi' **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' ***'Ava Starr/Ghost' ***'Bill Foster' *'Two-Face' (The Dark Knight) *'General Edward' (Gulliver's Travels) *'Andrew Detmer' (Chronicle) *'Curt Connors/Lizard' (The Amazing Spider-Man) *''Evil Dead'' 2013 **'Mia Allen' **'Eric' **'Olivia' **'Natalie' *'Zod' (Man of Steel) *'Raymond Sellars' (Robocop 2014) *'Blaire Lily' (Unfriended) *'Louis Bloom' (Nightcrawler) *''Kingsman'' **'Chester King' (The Secret Service) **'Agent Whiskey' (The Golden Circle) *'Henry Wu' (Jurassic World) *'T-3000/John Connor' (Terminator Genysis) *'Preston Packard' (Kong: Skull Island) *'David 8' (Alien: Covenant) *'Winter' (War for the Planet of the Apes) *'Commander Arun Filitt' (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets) *'Annabelle Higgins' (Annabelle: Creation) *'Lori Spengler' (Happy Death Day) *'Nagini' (Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald) Literature *'Macbeth' (William Shakespeare's Macbeth) *'Hugh Crain' (The Haunting of Hill House) *'General Woundwort' (Watership Down) *''The Godfather'' **'Michael Corleone' **'Vito Corleone' *''Middle-Earth'' **'Saruman' **'Balrogs' *Stephen King **''The Shining'' ***'Hotel Caretaker' ***'Jack Torrance' **'Gage Creed' (Pet Sematary) *''The Short-Timers'' **'Private Gomer Pyle' **'Gunnery Sergeant Hartman' *''Jurassic Park'' **'John Hammond' **'Dennis Nedry' *''Harry Potter'' **'Salazar Slytherin' **'Severus Snape' *''A Song of Ice and Fire'' **'Stannis Baratheon' **'Robert I Baratheon' **'Tywin Lannister' **'Tyrion Lannister' **'Aerys II Targaryen' **'Lysa Arryn' **'Shae' **'Bowen Marsh' **'Theon Greyjoy' **'Lady Stoneheart' **'Daenerys Targaryen' *'Gene Gavin' (The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor) *'Harley Quinn' (The Batman Adventures: Mad Love) *''Star Wars'' **'Wilhuff Tarkin' (Tarkin) **'Sixth Brother' (Ahsoka) **'Grand Admiral Thrawn' (Thrawn) Television Animated *'Two-Face' (Batman: The Animated Series) *'Tengu Shredder' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) *'Poison Ivy' (The Batman) *'Dark Danny' (Danny Phantom) *'Rigby' (Regular Show) *'Wasp/Waspinator' (Transformers Animated) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' **'General Grievous' **'Almec' **'Asajj Ventress' **'Savage Opress' **'Pong Krell' **'Barriss Offee' **'Nala Se' *'Ice King' (Adventure Time) *'Adu Du' (BoBoiBoy) *'Justice Lord Batman' (Justice League) *''Star Wars Rebels'' **'Inquisitorius' ***'Fifth Brother' ***'Seventh Sister' ***'Eighth Brother' **'Saw Gerrera' *'Nightra' (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015) *'Cassandra' (Tangled) *'Varian' (Tangled) *'Stygian' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Live Action *'Windom Earle' (Twin Peaks) *''Power Rangers'' **'Koragg' **[[w:c:villains:Astronema|'Karone' aka Astronema]] *'Morgana Pendragon' (Merlin) *''The Walking Dead'' **'Randall Culver' **'Allen' **'Philip Blake' **'Alisha' **'Lizzie Samuels' **'Gareth' **'Mary' **'Ron Anderson' **'Paula' *''Game of Thrones'' **'Olly' **'Viserion' *''Breaking Bad'' **'Mike Ehrmantraut' **'Walter White' *'Lester Nygaard' (Fargo) *''Gotham'' **'Wayne Enterprises' **'Davis Lamond' **'Stan Potolsky' **'Jonathan Crane' **'Edward Nygma' **'Barbara Kean' **'Reginald Payne' **'Ivy Pepper' **'Nathaniel Barnes' **'Mario Calvi' **'Leslie Thompkins' *Marvel Cinematic Universe **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***'John Garrett' ***'Agent 33' ***'Jiaying' ***'Calvin L. Johnson' ***'Lash' ***'Felix Blake' ***'Graviton' **'Will Simpson' (Jessica Jones). *'Steel Serpent' (Iron Fist) **''The Punisher'' ***'The Punisher' ***'Jigsaw' ***'Lewis Wilson' *'Trish Walker' (Jessica Jones) *[[w:c:villains:Alex Standall|'Alex Standall']] (13 Reasons Why). Toys *''BIONICLE'' **'Makuta Teridax' **'Mutran' **'Toa Vakama' **'Makuta the Mask Hoarder' Video Games *'Penelope' (Sly Cooper) *''Mortal Kombat'' **'Liu Kang' **'Kitana' **'Kung Lao' *'Count Bleck' (Super Paper Mario) *''Assassin's Creed'' **'Shay Cormac' **'Deianeira' *[[w:c:villains:Yuuki Terumi|'Yuuki Terumi' aka Takehaya Susanoo'o no Mikoto]] (BlazBlue). *'Dr. Merlot' (RWBY: Grimm Eclipse) *'Galen Marek' (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) *[[w:c:villains:The Beast (inFamous)|'John White'/'The Beast']] (inFamous) *''Xenoblades Chronicles'' series **'Zanza' **'Metal Face' **'Jin' *'CLU 2' (TRON: Legacy) *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' **'Billy Yoder' **'Dr. Laura Sorkin' *''Arkhamverse'' **'Mad Hatter' (Arkham Origins) **''Batman: Arkham City'' ***'Two-Face' ***'Warden Ranken' ***'Arkham Knight' *''The Walking Dead'' series **Season 1 ***'William Carver' ***'Russell' ***'Vernon' **'Violet' (The Final Season) *'Soren the Architect' (Minecraft: Story Mode). Creepypasta *'Jane the Killer' (Jeff the Killer) *''Slendytubbies'' saga **'Po' **'Arrow Tubbie' **'Yeti Tubbie' **'Claw Tubbie' Mobile Games *''Houkai Series'' **''Guns Girl Z'' ***'Herrscher of the Void' ***'Herrscher of the Erosion' **''Honkai Impact 3rd'' ***'Rita Rossweise' ***'Dracula' Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Fantastic Beasts The Crimes of Grindelwald Nagini.jpg|Nagini (Harry Potter/''Fantastic Beasts''). DOTM-Sentinel-Heatscramble.jpg|Sentinel Prime (Transformers: Dark of the Moon). Count Dooku.png|Count Dooku (Star Wars). Winter Soldier.jpg|The Winter Soldier (Captain America). Belial2-683x1024.png|Ultraman Belial (Ultraman franchise). Two-Face (Batman Forever).jpg|Two-Face (Batman Forever). Alec Trevelyan (1986).jpg|Alec Trevelyan (GoldenEye). Category:About Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Events Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Villains by Type